The kids who change everything
by Blueyedgirl
Summary: The titans future kids come back in time, for help. pairings: bbrae, robstar, cybee. rated T for no apperent reason
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I don't know if this idea is any good butt please review if you think I should continue!!! Maybe with a suggestion??

Disclaimer: I…DON'T…OWN…TEEN…TITANS get it through your thick little skulls!!!! jkjk, rofl!!! You should've seen your faces when I said that!!! well…actually…I couldn't see your faces…so ON WITH THE STORY!!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy wandered the tower. There really wasn't much to do. Cy was working on his "baby", Robin and Star were seeing a movie, and Raven… well… he sighed, he couldn't get his mind off the dark empathy lately. Her emotions were more visible now, after they defeated her father she-

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire and Robin sat in the last row of the movie theater. Paying little attention to what they were watching-

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-DOO_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They all gathered in the alley after hearing a distress call. There in the middle of the alley were three 10-year-olds and one 5-year-old fighting off a couple of goons. One of them looked like a miniature girl version of Robin, except for the colors of course, and the fact that the girl was wearing a skirt and had red streaks through her black hair. Another one of them was an African-American boy/robot (imagine a mini Cyborg but instead of blue robotic parts they were yellow) flying through the air. Then, there was a boy with faint green skin and dark blue hair. Lastly, the only five-year-old, was a girl that had light purple hair with a green stripe or two, she was wearing a pink cape with a white leotard under it. All the titans could do was watch with astonished faces until the children were finished. Then the five-year-old girl turned around to face the titans. They looked into her deep green eyes as she turned to face Beastboy with a sly grin and said, "So…what's up dad?", she then turned to Raven with a nod, "mom."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Just clik the little review button pls!!!

Ova and OUT

JaX


	2. Authors note

Okay I've decided to keep writing this fanfic because of the VERY nice reviews!… just a question though what do u think the kids names should be… I have a few ideas butt well I can't update until I get a few more so… as soon as someone gives me ideas I'll update!

Just clik the little button pls!

JaX


	3. Introductions

Ok I'm definitely ROFL-ing right now my friends Hunter (who is a girl) and Maeve helped me with the names for this story and well… Hunter didn't want me to use HER name… I did.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own the Teen Titans butt I DO own there future kids from this story…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Rose Ann Logan!!" said the pale green skinned and blue haired boy.

"What?!? What did I say Andie!?!?" the girl said offensive, and might I add innocently.

"I thought we agreed not to tell them yet!! And how many times have I asked you to call me 'Andrew' not 'Andie'!" 'Andrew' said or rather yelled, as a lamp post exploded.

"Ok deep breath" Andrew muttered "Azaran Metrosian Zinthosis, Azaran Metrosian Zintosis"

"Hold on a minute!" Beastboy yelled rather loudly to be heard over the yelling.

Surprisingly the two turned and looked at him, well it was there natural instincts to turn and look at there father when he used that tone with them.

"Please friends let me explain" the black with red striped haired girl said. Immediately blushing after all of them turning to her and giving her there full attention.

"I am Alexiandra Grayson, daughter of Robin, later known as Richard Grayson, and Starfire, later known as Kori'Anders then Kori Grayson" she paused at this gesturing to both Robin and Starfire who were now wearing matching shocked mouth-on-the-floor expressions. She continued "This is Hunter Stone, son of Cyborg, later known as Victor Stone, and Bumblebee later known as, Karen Beecher and then known as Karen Stone." She stopped to gesture at Cyborg, who by the way didn't have a shocked expression it was more along the lines as a pondering look, and the yellow robot/child. "We come from the future in seek of your help, our parents, or you in the future need help."

I KNOW SHORT BUTT PLEASE REVIWE!!

Ova and OUT

JaX


	4. AN

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I have major writers block, and on top of that HOURS of homework, and now a "Zoocard" in science.

So if you have any suggestions just tell me please!! E-mail me at: I.M. me at: iNsAnItYlUvSmE28, pm me, or you can just say it in a review!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I'm putting up the same message for To save her Whats the cost  and for From Another Realm so if you haven't read those please read them now, and review!! GRACIAS!!

Ova and OUT

JaX


	5. Daddy!

Dedicated: To all my reviewers who aren't about to kill me! Especially Hunter because I know she's just DYING to kill me for using her name for a guy character!

Ok I know you all wanna kill me by now but… PLEASE DON'T! hear me out first:

So much school work, I'm actually supposed to be doing it right now, hehe

I'm a lazy bum who unsuccessfully tries to write well

I've been working on my other story From Another Realm! Which unfortunutly only has one more chappie to go!

Disclaimer: Okay, lets see… why don't I have one of my own characters say the disclaimer?

Me: Hey you! Ya you! Come say the disclaimer!

Rose: Hehe, whatdoigottasay?

pause

Rose: Oh yeah! Hehe she don't own me!

-------------------------------------

_**Daddy!**_

"Well, why don't-cha just tell 'em everything!" (A/N Ohh! I soo can use dialect! BEAT THAT MS. GAYSLEY! (Maevel I saw that in your story so I'm giving you credit)Hunter remarked, "Much brain power involved in that."

"I am sorry, they were not supposed to know yet? Have I done something wrong?" Alexandria questioned looking slightly saddened.

"No, that's okay! Your guy-ses parents had to know sometime!" Rose said hopping over to Raven and Beastboy, giggling.

"Will someone tell me exactly why you all are here?" Robin quizzed, "As the _current_ team leader?"

"Just like your dad to get straight to the point." Andrew said rolling his eyes making Rose giggle again.

The present Teen Titans were slightly taken aback, most people didn't have the courage to insult there leader.

At least, they were taken aback, until Beastboy started cracking-up, "Dude, my son just totally schooled you!" he paused. "I mean, wow that was weird to say…"

"Well, we are your kids," Andrew hesitated "try to get used to it."

"I, want, an, explanation, now." Robin stated calmly, but it was clear that all of the children were struck with fear.

"I'm the team leader, I'm the oldest, you want to say something to us, you say it to me." Andrew stepped forward, leaning in his face, "Got it?"

All of the kids were now bursting with laughter, this conversation was bound to happen sometime, Andrew had always claimed he was dying to tell Robin off.

"Please, could we not fight?" Starfire pleaded, stopping the two from a full-out brawl.

"Yes, mother is correct, I would rather someone would just explain the cause of our appearance." Alexandria continued for her, striding confidently to her mothers side.

"Fine, as long as I get an explanation." Robin mumbled, it was no use fighting with Starfire and his future daughter.

"Oh, you'll get you explanation." Andrew said, felling like he had just won.

"Well, in the future a great plague is accruing(sp?). Everyone around the ages of five and under are falling ill a few have even died, the only way to cure them is-" he almost finished.

"Is with our powers" Rose said solemly "well, we both have some of our mom and dads powers-"

"I have mostly moms-" Andrew continued pointing to Raven.

"And I mostly dads-" she gestured to Beastboy.

"But we can only cure a few at a time, and with the plague spreading, that's not fast enough." Andrew sighed. "There's a spell we can use, but the book was lost, and it pretty much wipes us out."

"If we use this spell we might lose our powers for days, weeks, months even." Rose looked up at her mom expectantly, "Mom, I think you might know what I'm talking about."

"I do, and I know what book your talking about." she heaved, turning away. "What I don't understand though is why my future self isn't helping you."

"That's because she's busy with the stork!" Rose supplied joyously.

Andrew smacked his forehead and slapped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Now Rosie, I thought I told you we wouldn't say anything else. Didn't I?" Andrew stated loosely, breathing heavily.

"Ya, but I just had to say how mommy and auntie Star are talking with the stork!" Rosie said firmly.

"I too am friends with this stork? Please Robin, what does she mean? I highly doubt that I have gained the ability to speak with birds." Starfire cocked her head to the side, as Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Another one! Man Rae you must _really_ love me in the future!" Beastboy said unbelievingly, shaking his head.

"You don't like us daddy? What do you mean 'another one'." Rose questioned near tears.

Raven's motherly instincts must have kicked in at that point as she picked up the girl, and rubbed her back saying comforting words.

"Shh, its ok, its ok, your father obviously didn't mean it like that." she gave Beastboy the deadliest glare in the world.

That glare said three things to Beastboy, them being; 'You are such an idiot' 'How could you say that to her?' and 'Get over here now!'

He immediately was filled with shame and went over to try and make thinks right.

"No, I didn't mean that I meant that uh," he went and took the girl from her arms, "Look, daddy's sorry, I'm just a little confused right now okay?"

She shook her head and sniffled.

"Uh oh," he teased, "I think I'm gonna sneeze." she giggled, "a-A- A-CHOO!" he exclaimed, dropping the top half of her body. But holding onto her legs, hanging her upside-down.

"Daddy!" she giggled.

Please review!

Mucho amor,

JaX


	6. The apples don't fall far from the trees

Disclaimer: ** Me**: Hey Raven?

**Raven:** _What?!?!_ Can't you see I'm meditating?

**Me:** I can! Now just say "Blueyedgirl does not own me and I LOVE THE COLOR PINK" :-D

**Raven**: No thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I hate to break up the love fest and all- but I think we need to get back home soon." Hunter stated shifting his eyes. "I _REALLY _don't like this era. It's _way_ too technologically un-advanced."

He turned and looked at Cyborg up and down with a 'hmph' and looked away,

"Even dad looks like he could use some repairs."

"Yo! These updates are brand new, and the T-car parts were just shipped from Tokyo." Cyborg said triumphantly crossing his arms over his metal chest.

"Right… that's why you have that hunk of junk" he said, "And the future T-car has a 4.3-litre V8 with the FXS producing 550 horsepower, and is coupled to a six-speed manual transmission." He stopped for breath.

"You mean…" Cyborg started drooling as the rest of them looked from him to Hunter.

"The rigid monocoque chassis has more than its fair share of goodies: 50/50 weigh distribution (with a curb weight of under 2900lb), all new double wishbone suspension all-round and 245/40R18 tires in front matched by 285/35R18s in the back." Hunter finished.

"_Dude_! What are you _talking_ about?!?" Beastboy and Rose whined at the same time, scratching their heads then looking at each other.

While Starfire and Alexandria both giggled.

Raven and Andrew just rolled there eyes.

And Robin; never mind, who cares, no-one did the same thing as him anyways.

(Robin- _Hay_! Wait- who are you?)

(Me- Your conscience dumbo. Oh, and stop that obsession thing, it's creeping me out…)

"It's one tricked out vehicle." (said like: ve-hic-al) Hunter supplied smugly, Cyborg was still too speechless to say anything.

(A/N by the way, I got the car description from a website and it took me forever to find out what it meant. I had to ask every guy I knew, and then I called my dad, who made me even more confused. :D)

The short silence that followed was quickly interrupted when Rose yawned; rubbing her eyes.

"I wanna go _home,_" she moaned_ "_I needa _nap._"

"Ya, and I need to meditate." Andrew concurred.

"I too am wishing to go to the tower. I would like a tour, if that is acceptable." She smiled brightly.

"I hate to say it." Robin started hesitantly, "But they're right, even Andrew." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

But Raven and Andrew heard, and, needless to say, Robin was quickly on the ground from dark magic.

"Titans, head home." He grumbled brushing himself off, once his feet were on the ground again.

He looked around, the Titan's were moving; they weren't the problem.

The kids were standing, some shifting their feet awkwardly.

But Andrew stood tall, "Our powers aren't that strong, because of the travel. We can't really do much, we could have trouble flying and just fall, our powers could go on the fritz. We all have a way to make ourselves better. Rose here needs a nap. As I _already_ told you. I need a good long session of meditation as I've also _already _stated-"

"I could use a recharging-" Hunter piped in.

"And I would just like something to eat. And then perhaps I could train? I am quite energized!" she finished joyously.

"Wow, did someone really just ask if they could train?" Beastboy's looked dumbstruck, "Dude, she _has_ to be your daughter."

"Uh Robin, the T-car only holds five." Cyborg stuttered (still getting over the car thing) as Hunter let out yet another 'hmph'.

"Listen I don't wanna hear it." Cyborg snapped back at him, Hunter quickly shut-up.

I mean come on; it was his father talking to him in that tone.

"Well I, Starfire, and Beastboy can fly. So that leaves you five." Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

"Even Dad could've done that math." Andrew joined in.

"Helloooo, standing right here!"

"We know." They both replied.

-------------------

Well, I wrote that this is being postponed already in the description, (because I have no idea where I'm going with this fic) but I figured I'll say it again THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY POST-PONED!

REVIEW PLEASE! (EVEN THOUGH I KNOW IT SUCKS!)

Mucho amor,

JaX


	7. For a moment like this'

Okay, well this is mainly just a filler chapter, but I had a sudden creative outburst and started randomly typing… :-D

So please just review! FLAME IF YOU WANT!

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing; oh wait! I own my shoes:-D (shoes get stolen)

Wait, hay you, get back here with my shoes!

**Chapter 7: 'For a Moment Like This'**

So they all headed home, each in their separate ways, arriving at the same time.

"Long time no see!" Beastboy joked as he saw everyone else.

Rose giggled; Raven smacked the back of his head.

"Owww"

---

So each Titan took their child and did what was asked of them.

Sounds simple, doesn't it?

DOESN'T-IT-DOESN'T-IT-DOESN'T-IT

**With Cyborg and Hunter**

"Here's the re-charging table." Cyborg showed his future son into his room.

"Umm, there's something I have to tell you first." the younger boy stuttered.

"What up little man?" Cyborg queried, sitting down on the table, and patting the spot beside him.

"Well," he started, sitting down, "the technology I use for my system-"

"Ya-ya," Cyborg muttered, "'Its better, more-"

"Not exactly, it's just… different" Hunter turned away and looked at the ground.

"I'm a cyborg by choice, not accident, the software's different." he said softly.

"Wait, what?!? Why?" Cyborg asked, shocked.

"I-I was in a coma," he winced, "the details of which are still sketchy, when I woke up, I told them that you wanted me to be a cyborg like you, I wanted to be just like 'save the world' dad. You wouldn't believe the pressure of being two superheroes son. I wanted you to be proud of me." he started tearing up.

Cyborg embraced his son, "Man, don't ever worry about that. My future self would have to be messed up to not appreciate you."

"That's the thing though," Hunter started, "your future self doesn't know and neither does mom."

Cyborg smirked, "Which reminds me, after I figure out how to get you charged up, we should call Bee and tell her that she needs the meet her son."

------------------------------------

**With Raven and Andrew**

Raven and Andrew sat- well, floated, cross-legged on the roof of the tower.

"Mom" Andrew began.

Raven quirked her eye open and raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I have to remember that you're not my mom, yet." he apologized quickly.

Raven nodded her head in understanding, "Did you want to say something?"

"Yeah, more like ask something. What's wrong?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you so… mean to dad-" he caught himself quickly, "I mean, Beastboy."

"Because he's an idiot not to mention, a major annoyance, and you know that."

"So? You're just, not like this in the future."

"Well, right now it's the present, and don't lecture me, because you obviously don't understand." she snapped, trying to end the conversation and continue meditating.

"I don't understand? I'm your son, wanna face it or not." He snapped at her, "I bet you've told _dad_ those exact words, 'you don't understand'. But seriously, do you know anything about him? Does he have any siblings? What about his parents? Where did he live before this? Do you know anything?"

"I-I-" she faltered, shocked but his outburst.

"Don't even start, he at least knows your birthday, your heritage, he even knows about your mind. Have you ever taken time to even _try_ to get to know him? No." he yelled.

"Alright, I get it." She replied softly, "If this is my future, I'll try- try to get to know him, but you," she pointed an accusing finger at him, "should learn not to talk to your mother like that." she smirked slightly as they went back to chanting their mantras.

……

**Beastboy and Rose**

"What do you mean you can't sleep yet!?!" Beastboy questioned, flustered.

"I wanna story!" she yelled back, pouting her lips.

"Uhh… is the future me actually good at telling stories?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No," she giggled, "but it's funny to see you try."

She changed into a kitten and gave him 'the face' before he could come up with a comeback.

"Okay um- uh- Once upon a time? Is that how you start?"

Rose changed back to human, and change positions, a small smile forming, as she nodded her head.

At this point Raven had left Andrew to finish meditating and had come down to get some herbal tea but stopped as she started to hear Beastboy starting a story.

"Okay umm, Once upon a time, there was a princess. Yeah, Princess Rose, with beautiful big green eyes, which she got from her father, King Garfield, of course."

Rose giggled.

"She lived in a big castle with her mother and father and brother. They-" he was cut off.

"What about the coming baby?" Rose pouted once again, "Don't forget about 'im!"

Beastboy chuckled, "The baby hasn't come yet now, has it?" he tapped her nose, and she giggled.

Raven gave a small smile as she watched them.

"Anyways, they all loved each other very much." He dazed a bit, "One day though, the neighboring land had decided to attack. So King Garfield took his family and ran off!" Beastboy paused as the little girl gasped.

"They went all the way to Nebraska!" (A/N why Nebraska? I have no idea)

Rose smiled, and Raven leaned her head against the doorframe and listened.

He smiled, "But they stayed together, no matter what." He drifted off a bit, in a small dreamland.

"Ahem!" Rose interrupted his dreams, "Finish the stoooory!"

"Oh um, and one day, when the princess had grown old, she married a very handsome prince, and they lived happily ever after."

Rose smiled brightly and hugged her 'father', "I'm ready to nap now!"

She jumped up and grabbed a blanket, lying back down on the couch.

"Good." Beastboy stood up and froze, seeing Raven still at the doorway.

She raised an eyebrow jokingly, "What? Can't I just come down here to meet the honorable Princess Rose and King Garfield?"

**Alexandria and Starfire and Robin**

"I need her to use the obstacle course to see her skills!"

"No! I believe she has the Tameranian abilities, I will just fight her, you do not want to her to get hurt with that obstacle course!"

"So? I don't want you _both _to get hurt! Plus! I'm gonna be her father, I should know what's best!"

"And I am her mother-!"

They had finally been silenced, _thank god,_ Alexandria thought.

"Okay, I think it has been established that I am your child! Could we move on? Do you know what? I do not want to train anymore! Just give me a tour."

This fight was fairly stupid, Starfire wanting to test Alexandria with fighting so that the obstacle course wouldn't be too challenging and Alexandria to get hurt, where as Robin was worrying _both_ of them would get hurt if they fought.

They both huffed as Starfire ignored Robin and started giving her future daughter a tour,

"… and this is friend Raven's room, you should _never_ venture into her room."

"Wow, this is very different, you see, in the future, this is Raven _and_ Beastboy's room, and that room," she pointed towards Robin's room, "is yours and dads room!"

Robin and Starfire went slightly pale.

"You mean; that's _both_ of our rooms?" Robin queried.

Alexandria nodded her head, smiling.

"And- um, friends Raven and Beastboy share a room, without killing each other?" Starfire tried changing the subject slightly.

"Yes! Oh, and that is my room!" she squealed, pointing at Starfire's door running into it, the door closing behind her;

leaving Starfire and Robin alone in the hallway, together.

"So um, we are to have a child in the future?" Starfire hesitated.

"I- I guess so." Robin shuffled nervously.

"Robin, I cannot take this anymore!" she suddenly burst.

"Can't take what Star?" he gulped.

"I want to know, do you-do you have the 'feelings' for me?" she spoke quietly.

"I-uh, um, you see I-" he stumbled over his words.

"Mom, your room is so similar to mine! I cannot believe it!" Alexandria ran out of the room and grabbed her mothers arm.

Starfire turned away from Robin as he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"I think its time to check up on the others." the boy wonder claimed softly as he began to walk away.

Starfire floated disappointedly behind him, she really thought she could crack him this time.

------

Okay well this was mainly just a filler chapter, with a sentimental moment, an almost fluffy moment, and just some things I threw in there :-D

Oh and if you were asking why I put the Cyborg and Hunter moment in was because I figured that there would be NO way that a robot baby could ever be born, I figured Cyborg would just think that there was an accident or something… that and I suddenly ahd a creative outburst… ENOUGH OF THIS! Just review!

Mucho amor,

JaX

p.s. yes, flames ARE accepted


	8. Valentine's Day part 1

This is THE longest chappie I've EVER written :-D so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer:

**Me**: Hola who is in charge of saying the disclaimer this time?

**Random person: **Does she do this for every chapter?

**Me:** Who are you?

**Random person:** I don't know, you're the one who created me

**Me:** AHH! I'M SKITZAPHRENIC!

**Random person:** and so am I! You may not own the Teen Titans, but I do!

-------

"Finally it's Valentines day!" Andrew shouted to the rest of the kid Titans.

They had found one of the old conference rooms on the who-knows-what-number floor.

"Oh this is most joyous! The day of Valentines in the year of 2007 is the day that my father finally says he loves my mother!" Alexandria swooned

They all looked at her in a slightly weird way.

"Whaaat?!?" she question whined.

"How do you even know that?" Andrew inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Mother was most excited! She has told me the story every year on this day!" she smiled.

Rose fidgeted in her chair, "Can I go now? I wanna play video games with Daddy and Uncle Cy. Plus, boys are icky I don't wanna hear about Valentines Day." Her face twisted at the last comment.

"Ugh," Andrew sighed, "no, Mom and Dad _need_ to spend Valentine's Day together."

"What are you gonna do?" Hunter groaned, "Lock them in a room together?"

Andrew closed his eyes and then burst them open, "Guys, I think we might need to use some future knowledge to help, because I sense a few fights coming."

----- MEANWHILE! ------

"Beastboy, go away!" Raven boomed through her door, "I'm busy!"

"But Raven! It's Valentine's Day, I wanna hang out with my future wife!" he grinned at the last comment, he knew it would bug her.

"We're not married yet." Raven hissed as she slid the door open just enough to show half of her face, "And, since it's you, I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was like icy steel.

"But come on Rae." he waited a second but her expression never changed, "Fine! Than I don't wanna talk to you either!" he stuck his tongue out childishly

"See!" she yelled, "That's just my point! You're so immature some times."

At this her door slid closed all the way, and thought to herself, _I need to visit Nevermore_

_------------_

---ALSO MEANWHILE---

"So, Friend Robin, what are your plans for today?" Starfire questioned hopefully.

Robin sat at the kitchen counter, obsessing over something seemingly unimportant.

"I'm trying to figure out where the new kids come from, a villain might have sent them to trick us, you never know." he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, Robin, I believe they have told us that they come from our future." She smiled brightly, not exactly comprehending.

"I know what they told us," Robin snapped, "but how do we know that they are telling us the truth?"

"But-" Starfire started.

"Sorry, Star I'm kinda busy, maybe some other time." He waved her off.

Starfire's eyes burned with a fire, "Robin, let me do the finishing!" she yelled, silencing him, "Today is a holiday, I know because Raven is staying in her room more often. I have also looked it up on the earth's internet and it is the day of Valentine! This day is to celebrate love, I have wanted to spend the day with you, yet you did not even remember what today was!"

"Starfire- I- I'm busy, some bad guy could have sent a group of spies to our home and-"

"Robin! Do the 'up shutting' they are our _children_. They are here to do no harm to us. Raven and Beastboy have faced it, Cyborg has faced it and I believe Bumblebee is to be told now! You are just a royal-" the Tameranian princess paused in frustration, "Glarkmarg!"

And at that she stormed out of the room leaving a flustered Robin.

-----AND MORE MEANWHILE-NESS-----

"Hey Sparky! How're things going over there?" Bumblebee's face appeared on the big screen.

Cyborg had finally decided to call her.

"Yo Bee! You think you could come down to the Tower?" Cyborg asked slightly nervous.

"I don't think so," she moved to the side a little to show Aqualad and Speedy fight and Mas y Menos running around them, creating a mini tornado, "What's wrong, Cy?"

Cyborg heaved a sigh as she shifted back into focus, "I think it would sound better if I saw you when I told you."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, "That ain't happening unless I know what's going on."

Cyborg chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me."

Bumblebee smirked, "Try me."

"Okay than… we have a son," he closed his human eye, "and he's here."

"Cyborg," she was no longer using a nickname, "don't you think I woulda noticed having my _own_ child?!? Plus, we're not even like…"

"Yeah I know but, he's from the future and-" the half-man tried to explain but was cut off.

"Oh so now he's our _future_ son?" she turned around once again as a huge crash was heard from behind her, "Listen, I don't really have time for this, call me back when _if_ you actually have something to say."

She was about to press the button but stopped and slowly stated, "Oh and, Happy Valentine's Day." she gave a small smile before ending the connection.

Cyborg sighed and walked out of his room.

----------

The Titan kids sat and discussed what there future parents had told them about this day, Valentine's Day of '07/ the most romantic day of their young lives.

Now why do you think they would be talking about that:-P

--MEANYWHILE--

"Dude," Beastboy started as he walked into the main room to see Robin with his head in his hands, "what's wrong with you?!?"

Robin's head jolted up, "Starfire- she- and I, gah!" he finally yelled the last part.

Beastboy cocked an eyebrow, "I see; she's rubbing off on you."

Robin smiled then covered his mouth, "I could say the same about you."

Beastboy immediately lowered his eyebrow and rushed to the couch.

Cyborg walked in looked from Robin to Beastboy and shrugged, "I'm screwed." he said plainly.

"Me too."

"Join the club."

Suddenly Hunter and Andrew burst into the room.

-----MEANWHILE---

"Friend Raven?" Starfire knocked gently on her door, "May I talk to you about… you-know-who?"

Raven opened her door and stepped out; there was no way Starfire was going in there, and this was going to be a one-sided discussion.

"He loves you, but he won't say it, he's just an idiot and you're going to have kids in the future so deal with it." she bluntly stated.

"Oh, but how do I-" Starfire tried talking again.

"Get him to say he likes you?" Raven raised an eyebrow as Starfire nodded.

"Give him time and space, at least he's not as stupid as Beastboy, so he'll realize he needs you." the dark girl finished.

"Speaking of Friend Beastboy, how are you two doing?" Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"He needs to realize that I still don't want to know my future, the first prediction of my future did not turn out to be good and I-" Raven paused but was quickly interrupted.

"Friend Raven, the children not predictions. They are the future. You must find a way to believe it," Star paused, "as does Robin."

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples, "Starfire, you don't understand I-"

"I believe I do understand; you must talk to Beastboy."

"Go talk to Robin than."

"I believe that was what I was planning on doing."

Alexandria and Rose came running down the hallway right at that moment.

----------

This is only Valentine's Day part ONE not the whole Valentine's Day in Titan world! Oh and we had a snow day today so thank my school system for this chappie!

Any suggestions for the REALLY romantic dates/conversations for Rob and Star or BB and Rae?

PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOME!

Mucho amor,

JaX


	9. Valentine's Day or Romanticness part 2

SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long! Well, hehe I'm gonna start the last part of the romantic nights now, so expect it up… some other time :D

'Kay, well, I'm not gonna hold you up any more so, here you go!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is funny, creative, and originally a well-drawn comic. I am not funny (even though I try :P), not creative, and my porcupine that was drawn for school is a.k.a. 'The Rolling Turd'… do you REALLY think I own TT?

NOW-NOW-NOW-NOW-NOW

Alexandria panted as she skidded to a stop and Rose followed behind trying to catch up.

"Mom!" Alexandria yelled, "Quick, Dad's in trouble!"

Starfire gave Raven a concerned glance and Raven nodded for her to follow the child.

The two of them turned and flew (literally :-D) down the hallway.

Rose turned and looked at Raven, "Mommy," she started, rocking back and forth on her toes, "Daddy said to meet him on the roof."

Raven raised her eyebrow and gave the girl a quizzical look, "Why?"

Rose shrugged, "I dunno! I was just told to tell you!" She grinned, showing a small fang, and ran away.

---

WITH THE BOYS!

Hunter turned to Robin, "Man!? What are you doing standing here! Aunt Starfire is in trouble! Didn't you get the call I sent to your communicator!?!"

Robin jumped off of the couch and turned to Hunter, "Where is she!?!"

"Down at 'El Café de Amor' in town! Someone- uh broke into the restaurant and is um- holding everyone hostage!" he made-up the whole story but I guess it worked since Robin had been gone before you could say 'Holy cow, Batman!'

Hunter turned to Andrew and nodded his head… almost as if a signal (hmmmm…), "I'll be back in a little while."

Andrew nodded back and turned to Beastboy, "You better get going too; Mom wants you."

Beastboy scratched the back of his neck, "Did she sound mad?"

Andrew shrugged, "Mad enough to yell, but not mad enough to throw you off a cliff."

Beastboy shivered, "Dude that was _painful!_"

"You probably deserved it." Andrew grinned as Beastboy walked out the door.

Andrews grin faded as he flipped open his communicator, "Andrew to Rose!"

The daughter-of-a-changeling's face appeared on the screen, "EHEM! Use the code name I gave yoooou!"

Andrew groaned and glared at his little sister, "Big-butt to Little-princess. Calling Big-butt to Little-princess."

Rose smiled through the communicator, "Good!"

"Dad-man is on his way, repeat, Dad-man is on his way." He looked at her crossly, "Mom-ette _is _on her way too right?"

"Of course Andie!" she giggled as the connection was cut off.

Andrew turned towards the door and briskly walked to his and Rose's meeting point.

------------

WITH HUNTER!

Hunter knocked at the Titans East tower door and gulped…

"¡Hola! ¿Tú visitas nuestro casa?" a small boy with a minus sign on his head answered the door cheerfully, standing next to what looked to be his twin with a "+" sign on his head.

"Mas, Menos! No-one can understand you!" a teenager with red hair groaned and came to the door.

"Hey, what's the pro- Cyborg? When'd you go yellow… and get like… 3 feet shorter?!" he seemed majorly confused.

Mas y Menos exchanged confused glances and turned to the teenager, "¡Speedy, Èl es no Cyborg!"

"Stop that!" Speedy snapped and then turned to Hunter, "Is this a joke? Or are you just a fan… Cyborg isn't here anymore. _I'll_ give you an autograph though!"

Bumblebee walked in and flicked Speedy behind the ear, "Stop messing around."

She raised her eyebrow at Hunter, "You speak? Or am I gonna have to-"

She was interrupted as Hunter threw himself at her and gave her a huge hug, "Mom!" he yelled.

Bumblebee's eyes widened, Speedy started choking on his own spit, Aqualad popped out from around the corner (eavesdropper!), and Mas y Menos started running around in a circle screaming, "¡Mama! ¿Mama? ¡Mama!"

Bumblebee pulled him off, "Great, first Cyborg now you… Listen kid, whatever he was paying you-"

Hunter took out a pair of stingers and zapped Aqualad, who then fell to the floor.

"Where'd you get my stingers?! Aqualad?!" Bumblebee looked from Hunter to Aqualad than to the stingers in Hunters hand.

"He deserved it, darn eavesdropper." Hunter muttered as he put his stingers away.

"How'd you get those?!" Bumblebee question yelled, trying to snatch them away from the young boy.

"Look," he started, "dad's waiting for you back at the Tower. Either you believe I'm your future son and get on with it, or you stay here with Vain, Eavesdropper, and Don't-know-what-your-saying guys."

He paused, "Your choice."

-----

WITH STAR AND ROB

Robin quickly parked his R-Cycle and ran at the Café, bird-a-rang in hand.

He was just about to enter/attack when he heard a voice behind him.

"Robin?" the voice called softly.

Robin turned around to see Starfire hovering slightly above the ground with a confused look on her face.

"Starfire? I thought you were in trouble?!?" the boy wonder did a double-take before landing his gaze on Starfire.

Starfire touched ground and strode past Robin, "Someone needs to do the explaining." She stated plainly as Robin tugged at his collar, "So, you're still mad I guess?"

The alien 'hmph'-ed in response, with Robin following reluctantly behind her.

As they enter the café door a petite girl came over to them.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked in a gruff fake voice, "Would you like to be seated?"

"No," Robin retorted standing in front of Starfire, "I'd like to know why someone played the boy who cried wolf!"

"Um- I am sorry, I do not obtain such information." the girl replied quickly, "Please, take your seats! It would be a shame to waste your reservations!"

The young one turned around, walking towards a small booth at the back of the place.

Starfire turned to the girl, "Excuse me, I am sorry, but I don't believe either of us has made reservations," she took a quick glance at Robin to confirm her assumption.

Then scrunched up her nose, "And I refuse to eat with that Glarkmarg!"

The petite girl giggled and then quickly covered her laughter, "Come, follow me!"

The girl came behind them and started pushing before Starfire and Robin could protest.

**------**

WITH BEASTBOY AND RAVEN

Raven stepped on the roof and immediately raised her eyebrow. The setting was very… romantic, a little too romantic for her liking.

"Beastboy? Why does it look like Starfire decorated the roof?" she called.

"I dunno, you-um wanna tell me?" a voice behind her asked.

The mage turned around to find Beastboy standing behind her with a confused look on his face.

"Beastboy? I know you aren't that smart, but you should at least _pretend_ you know why you told me to meet you up here." She began to walk ahead as she noticed something rather… peculiar.

"But I didn't invite you up here… you invited_ me_ up here! And who says I'm not smart?!" the changeling called after her.

She groaned, "Why is there a table here?" she stopped and had a closer look, "A table set for two?"

------

WITH CYBORG

"Man, I really screwed this up," Cyborg muttered to himself.

He turned back to the T-car, because- well, does he _ever_ have a reason for working on his car?

"Well, at least I have you, don't I baby?" he spoke to his car.

There was a short pause as he shook his head and wiped his hands on a towel, getting off some grease and oil.

"Man," he muttered barely audible, "I gotta stop speakin' to the T-car!"

"Sparky?" came a strong female voice behind him, "_Who_ are you talking to?"

Cyborg turned around to find Bumblebee standing in the doorway with a mildly creeped out look on her face, "Bee?"

Bumblebee grinned and walked toward him, "No, it's the Easter bunny. Now, what exactly were we talking about last time?"

Cyborg kicked into defensive mode as he spoke, "I'm sorry! But I swear he's real! He-"

Bumblebee stopped him and finished his sentence, "-Showed up at my tower, _hugging_ me, zapping my teammates, and repeatedly calling me 'mom'."

"He did what now!?" Cyborg yelled in confusion.

Bumblebee sighed and walked over to the door she had entered, leaning her ear up to it and listening intently she banged on the door, hard.

"Owww!" a muffled cry came from outside the door.

"Get in here, now!" the young woman screamed.

The door slid open as Hunter trudged in, muttering something under his breath.

"Yup this is the little rugrat who came to my Tower…" she raised her eyebrow.

"So, I'd like an explanation from one of you. Where'd he come from, why is he here, and when is he leaving?"

"You sure you're ready for this? But first… how'd you know Hunter was there?" Cyborg questioned.

"I have all night," the teenage heroine grinned, "and, to answer the second question, I needed to learn some tricks if I was gonna live in a tower with four teenage boys." Bumblebee laughed and sat down, ready for her desired explanation.

----

Well, It sucked, took me forever, and you probably want to smash your computer right about now 

But just review! (FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!)

Mucho amor,

---JaX---


End file.
